


Холодное небо

by Nevan



Category: Black Lagoon
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У русской глаза отвратительно прозрачные и жутко непроницаемые одновременно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодное небо

**Author's Note:**

> очередной драббл-драббл.   
> очень отрывочно.

— Их нужно убрать. Они неуправляемые малолетние психи! — доносится из-за двери.

Гензель равнодушно смеётся. У него слишком хороший слух. 

— Эй, да вы больные! — звучит испуганный голос. 

Гензель знает, что кислотно-цветное кино в их головах зациклено на красном. Но ни он сам, ни сестра не считают эту их общую маленькую слабость таким уж преступлением. 

Что плохого в том, что все, кроме них, исчезнут? 

— Братик… — тихо зовёт Гретель, показательно беспомощно улыбаясь.

Будущим трупам красноречивость сестры наверняка кажется зловещим шёпотом.

Гензель с кривоватой усмешкой размышляет от том, что единственный источник света в его тёмном полубезумном сознании — Гретель — вовсе не излучает спокойствие и миролюбие, как положено всякой прекрасной даме смелого рыцаря, но светится тусклым оранжевым светом такого же предвкушающего возбуждения, что и он сам, когда видит пока ещё носителя частички их бессмертия, который не разгоняет, а сгущает тьму. 

Тела подонков падают на пол, ведь всё это время он выполнял привычные действия машинально — метательные топорики попадали точно в цель.

Гензель целует сестру и понимает, что всё правильно. Она — часть его самого, а значит точно знает, что ему действительно нужно. 

Их жизнь похожа на холст какого-нибудь современного художника. Знаете, это когда три кляксы разного цвета приравниваются к мировым пожертвованиям детям Африки. 

Гензель привык разбирать в словах отголоски правды — у него есть просто шикарный опыт общения с теми, кого принято называть «взрослыми людьми». Это исключительное везение — познакомиться с таким очевидным не-добром, чтобы осознать себя чуть ли не воплощённой справедливостью. 

Хорошо, что Гретель понимает его без слов. Лгать ей он так и не научился. Впрочем, это неудивительно, ведь картина их общей жизни разукрашена одинаковыми потерями.

Гензель делит мир на добро и зло, считает жизнь шахматами, в которых он и сестра — белые равноправные король и королева, а все остальные — чёрные ничего не значащие пешки. 

Они оказались в комнате с миллиардом дверей, к каждой из которых можно подобрать ключ, и это станет хорошо разыгранной комбинацией. Только счастье за той единственной, у которой нет скважины. 

У русской глаза отвратительно прозрачные и жутко непроницаемые одновременно.

Гензель упрямо смеётся ей в лицо и игнорирует предупреждающую пульсацию пустоты в груди.

Мир дробится на до и после, когда болезненный холод, сочащийся из ледяных глаз, пронизывает тело, уничтожая последнюю искру тепла. Кровь падает на площадь. Русская безразлично смотрит, совсем как Снежная Королева из сказки, которую никогда не слышал Гензель. 

Вспоминается Гретель.

«Мы сможем пережить и эту зиму? — Мы сможем пережить десятки зим».

Холодное небо искусственно улыбается и смотрит на Гензеля глазами русской.


End file.
